Pet
by sllebswap
Summary: WakaSeo AU The devilish she-wolf of the Seo Clan is quite the strange and demanding mistress, but there are worse Alphas to serve under. Hirotaka still has no idea why she chose him, though.


**Title:** Pet

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Seo Yuzuki and Wakamatsu Hirotaka

 **Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2942

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun belongs to Tsubaki-san.

 **Summary:** AU The devilish she-wolf of the Seo Clan is quite the strange and demanding mistress, but there are worse Alphas to serve under. Hirotaka still has no idea why she chose him, though.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 21/01/19

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Being sold and bought like common commodity from an auction market was not an experience that Wakamatsu Hirotaka would ever wish on anyone, but such was the life of an Omega. In their society, the Omegas were at the absolute last tier of the metaphorical totem pole of Life, the bottom of the food chain, often treated like property, and no better than animals in some cases. They were the second-class citizens in this world, but due to their naturally submissive temperament in the presence of an Alpha, most Omegas were content with their lot in life, typically docile and eager to please their owners.

It was easy to identify an Omega. The fact that they were unable to fully suppress their rather… _telling_ physical traits meant that it was typically impossible to hide what they were. Many possessed distinct animalistic features; depending on the sub-species, some had furry ears sitting on the top of their heads, perhaps even an accompanying tail erupting from the base of their spinal cord as well. Others had delicate, iridescent scales dusting their cheeks or various parts of their bodies, or colorful feathered wings that set them apart from the general populace.

Some Omegas were born more privileged than others. Carefully bred for their pure lineage and beauty over generations, they lived in the lap of luxury, the prized and cherished pets for their Alphas; both a trophy – a clear symbol of wealth and prestige – as well as a source of entertainment and amusement.

 _Pets._

Others were not as fortunate.

Hirotaka was what most would refer to as a _mutt_ , and for the most parts, he was fine with that. An Omega of a canid variant, the young man had not descended from any impressive pedigree nor was he particularly mesmerizing in terms of appearance or possessing of any outstanding special talents that would put him head and shoulders above the others of his kind, so it had not been expected that he would be able to attract an Alpha to take him in. That was all well and good since the plum-haired male really had no interest to become some random person's companion-slash-plaything, tied down to someone not of his choosing for as long as they willed it.

As such, it had already been unbearable enough for him to have to suffer being put through this humiliating process of being led around and paraded on stage like he was in some sort of a dog show…the last thing he actually expected was to be _bought_ as well.

It was uncommon for male Omegas to be kept as pets; most Alphas were males who preferred taking female Omegas to be their pets, but the other way around was not entirely unheard of either, just rarer in occasions. Because of their sharper senses and stronger, sturdier physiology, most male Omegas did better out in the field, easily performing intensive labor or strenuous, physically demanding jobs that no normal human being could hope to compete with. That was the fate that Hirotaka had expected himself to be met with, but such was not the case.

He had been bought by the notorious Seo Clan.

By the time the auction master finally got around to revealing the identity of the mystery buyer (who had bought him at a rather premium price at that, circumventing all other possible bids for him in one fell swoop), it was too late for Hirotaka to protest. The money had been exchanged, and his deed had already been handed over to his new master.

Or in this case, Mistress.

 _Seo Yuzuki, the devilish she-wolf of the Seo Clan._

* * *

The new household which he would be serving from now on was intimidatingly large. The extensive manor was the likes of which he had never thought he would ever set eyes upon in his entire lifetime let alone be an actual member of, but such was the strange twists and turns that life took sometimes. Most individuals in his shoes would have felt all too fortunate to have this fate bestowed upon them, but Hirotaka was only all too wary of his current situation to feel that way. Things that were too good to be true almost always were exactly just that – he was under no illusion that he was living in a fairy tale land where happily-ever-after was the ending for everyone in it.

The Seo Clan was amongst one of the most prominent Alpha families in this society, but at the same time, they also largely kept to themselves, preferring not to mingle too much with the other Alpha families of the same rank. It was rare to see any member of the Seo House out in high society, they mostly kept close to the vast, mountainous, craggy region that was their territory, and rumors ran abound about their ferocity and wild, feral ways. However, strength was power in their society, and having descended directly from dire wolves, that family was amongst the top apex predators in the world.

Hirotaka's canid ears flicked with rising apprehension when the existing servants of the Seo Clan solemnly received him at the back gates of the manor. Without further ado, he was whisked right off to the servants' quarters by a few others and then systematically 'prepared' against his will for his first meeting with his new mistress. Struggling and protesting did little good; he was stripped out of his clothes like an errant puppy, shampooed and thoroughly scrubbed down from head to toe with soap until he was squeaky clean. Then, new clothes had been prepared for him, and he had been summarily put into them and 'made' presentable against his will. The worst thing was the despised collar that adorned his neck; how very much he detested that hated symbol of ownership that he was been forced to put on, that indicated without a doubt that his very person belonged to someone else.

The plum-haired young man was already prepared to dislike his new mistress just by principle alone. Like a resisting canine being dragged off against its will, the tall, lean male was unceremoniously led off to the private quarters of the wolf princess and then tossed in like he was a piece of meat to be fed to a ravenous animal.

He stumbled in clumsily and nearly tripped over his own feet before regaining his balance. Turning swiftly, he was only just in time to see the doors slam shut in his face…and then he had other things to worry about when he heard a noise behind him.

He stiffened. His hackles silently rose, and the Omega slowly swiveled back around only to meet glowing amber eyes.

Hirotaka stilled, and he _almost_ instinctively took a step back. The urge to avert his gaze from those of an Alpha was strong, but he stood his ground, though mostly that was due to the surprise of finally seeing the infamous Seo princess for the very first time.

She was a lot…smaller than he had expected, for one who carried the title of 'devilish she-wolf.' He did not know what he was expecting, but for someone with such a fearsome moniker to be so tiny was quite…surprising.

The young woman who was lounging on the bed possessed tawny, leonine hair and a bored expression as she stared at him. He started to sweat; she said nothing for the longest time, just continued to stare at him with that blank, inscrutable mien.

At last, she spoke, her voice a slow, deliberate drawl, low and smoky, that immediately sent shivers up his spine.

"Take off your clothes."

For a moment, he was too stumped by her demand to react, and just continued to gape at her like a dimwit.

"Are you hard of hearing?" she asked, languidly rolling onto her stomach from where she had been lounging on her side previously, her tousled hair sliding past her nape and partially down her front, pooling silently on the sheets before her. Now he had her full attention. It was not a flattering thing at all, and he started to frown.

"W-What?"

Her hands slid under her body, and she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position on her bed. The lapel of her silk yukata slipped down one shoulder, revealing smooth, milky flesh.

Against his volition, he blushed at the unconsciously sensual sight. She was dressed so lightly and so casually that he felt thoroughly embarrassed just looking at her.

She sighed heavily and got out of her bed. Her bare legs were slender and toned as she extended them and stepped soundlessly onto the ground, and then she padded silently towards him, her gaze trained steadily, boldly on his. He felt his heartrate start to race, a distinctly unpleasant feeling like he was prey being stalked. Hirotaka gulped hard, sure that she could smell his nervousness and rising stress levels.

She stopped right before him, still utterly fearless, and she tipped her head back so as to continue looking at him. One brow silently lifted, challenging.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." She enunciated in a husky voice, then paused before adding. " _Koinu_."

His brows snapped together at her insulting words even as her very presence made his stomach churn, and once more, the instinct to submit to an Alpha threatened to hold him in thrall. He did his best to resist the urge to _whine_ , his canid ears starting to pin back in distress.

"N-No." The stammer in his tone made him wince inwardly as he denied her request. That he was so obviously being intimidated by her frustrated him, and he tried to stare sharply at the much smaller, petite female but only managed to muster a weak glare at her instead.

Her brow climbed higher at his obstinate refusal. She shifted her weight deliberately, leaning forward subtly. He started to edge backwards, and then he abruptly checked himself and desperately held his ground.

Her eyes started to gleam with what looked like sardonic amusement, though before he could actually confirm it, she took one step forward, and then they were chest to chest. Her hands came up to his pectorals and she _shoved_ him, _hard_. He yelped in surprise at her unexpected strength, flailed wildly in an attempt to regain his toppling equilibrium but to no avail, especially since she had also let herself go down with him.

So he went down hard, cracking the back of his head rather loudly against the floor as he did so, and by the time his vision returned to him and he was able to pay attention to his surroundings once more, he was lying flat on the ground and _she was straddling him_.

Panic and shock flooded through him, though before he could rear up and push her off, she dug her knees into his sides and _pinned_ him down. Slender hands reached over to the lapels of his yukata and dragged them down, exposing his shoulders and chest, toned and sinewy, and when he tried to stop her, she growled loudly.

He _froze_. Nervousness and instinct held him in their grip. Despite their differences in physical size, her very presence greatly, effortlessly, exceeded his. Here was an Alpha poised right above him, and he was on his back, belly up, throat bared, vulnerable. He whined, his long-furred tail twitching along the length of his legs in growing anxiety and futile frustration.

She looked at him hard, and then leaked just a bit more of her pheromones on him, subtly exerting her dominance. His ears folded flat against the back of his skull again, and he averted his eyes, visibly ashamed for giving into her.

This world that they lived in was so very unfair. His face burned with humiliation, but he could only silently _endure_ this blatant invasion of privacy. He was just a _thing_ as far as she was concerned, an object of amusement – nothing more.

He did not know what he was expecting…but she just flopped down on him, satisfied that she had gained his compliance. He grunted in surprise.

She also started to rub up against him, and for someone so petite, she was also very… _gifted_ in the chest compartment. So naturally endowed, he couldn't _not_ notice even if he tried. His face started to burn with another different sort of mortification, and he went stiff with alarm all over again when she pushed her face in his throat, inhaling deeply, taking his scent in, her sharp senses working to tell her everything she needed to know about him.

The ugly, utilitarian, bulky collar around his throat offended her nose, reeking sharply of dread, anxiety, _stress_. She snorted and reared back, shaking her head in an attempt to get that horrid smell out of her head. Her hands went up to his neck, and for one moment, he thought that she was going to strangle him. But that wasn't what she was aiming for, nimble fingers working to release the stiffly uncomfortable leather strap wrapped around his neck...

He started to panic again once he figured out what she was trying to do, because what was worse than being a collared, humiliated Omega was the violent fate that awaited an _uncollared_ Omega.

"W-What are you doing-" he stuttered, his hands quickly going up to stop hers. She growled and he froze once again, all but shaking with distress as she continued with her task.

"No collar," she told him, finally undoing the hideous thing around his neck and flinging it over her shoulder. It landed with a hollow clang some distance away, and his ears flicked at the sound. Uncovered, his throat felt vulnerably naked, and he _whined_ , wild eyed with fear and uncertainty.

Her fingers curiously touched the old, hardened scars there, the result of wearing that restrictive neck binding his entire life. He flinched away, starting to narrow his eyes at her. This was just _it_ ; his humiliation was complete, now that she had seen his shame. She got off him and openly _stared_ , taking a more avid interest in him now that she saw that flicker of anger stirring in those previously meek, anxious blue orbs.

He quickly sat up, immediately kneeling in seiza before her. She did not move from her crouched stance, and there was something about her feral grace that made him stare back at her in a mix of apprehension and confused hesitation. Were all Alphas like this? He was not sure; his exposure to their kind was very limited, until today.

 _More importantly, his collar-!_

His gaze passed right over her to that dreaded object lying some ways behind her. His whole body tensed; his overpowering need to rush over to pick up his collar and wrap it back around his exposed throat was only barely checked by her overwhelming presence – he dared not, could not, turn his back on her.

But… _collar_ -!

She looked bemused by his conflicted demeanor. Her head canted to the side. "…What a strange one you are. Do you like wearing that thing around your neck so much?"

He turned red, burning with shame.

"No, I d-don't!" he burst out heatedly before he could stop himself. He hated the damn thing but at the same time its very presence served as part of his identity. Not to mention, if he was caught without it in public, he would definitely be severely punished for flouting the rules of their society. Just the very thought of it was enough to make him shudder, his ears falling flat against his skull. Still, he muttered with quiet vehemence. "I don't like collars."

She gazed at his upset, downtrodden demeanor with contemplative, but mostly bored, idle impassivity. It was the kind of lazy, detached fascination for a toy perhaps, or a little trinket. She broke eye contact after a second longer, yawning, exposing a set of sharp, ivory canines and a curling pink tongue. One lithe slender shoulder lifting in a careless shrug, as she languidly blinked away tears of lethargy. He averted his eyes, but the image of her dishevelment and silken complexion stayed imprinted in his mind. It…flustered him.

"…Nobody wears a collar here." Her glowing, golden gaze idly fell on him once more. "You won't be an exception."

It took him a while to comprehend the ramifications of what she was saying, and then he just…looked… _floored_. No…collars? Was that even possible? Granted, the Seo lands were nestled amongst the secluded mountain ranges outside the Capital, and they were known to be very secretive so not much was known about their ways…

"I've never seen an uncollared Omega before," he insisted with learned bitterness, also still nonplussed. He also felt very, very vulnerable and nervous without that tough, semi-rigid band hiding his old scars from view.

She snorted at his words. Maybe he was supposed to sound world weary and cynical, but to her, he was obviously just plain sulking.

"My clan still remembers the old ways of our kind. I don't need a stupid ass scrap of leather and steel to put you in your place, puppy."

She gazed at him again. "Well…that depends whether I'm keeping you or not."

He stared dumbly back at her, visibly bewildered by her comment. "Huh?"

The Seo princess sat back on her haunches and scratched the back of her head in a very un-princess-like manner. Her expression was hopelessly deadpan. He was kinda slow on the uptake, wasn't he? Maybe he was the runt of the litter.

"I said; if you want to be kept, then you're gonna have to convince me to keep you, koinu."

…Eh?

 _Eh?_

* * *

 _::tsuzuki::_

* * *

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
